


I realise two things:

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	I realise two things:

That I have made of myself an outlaw  
And that I don't know what to do next

After many years of toil  
In the trenches of rebellion and dissent  
(with not a little deceit)  
I have succeeded in opting out of  
Polite social dinner party commuting magazine reading television

And this comes as a surprise  
And a double edged victory over myself

I pushed and clawed  
At the gelatinous membrane that binds humanity  
Never expecting to break through  
And find myself somewhat dumbfounded  
In an eerily quiet place  
Where only the dogs and birds make sense

(I cannot rebel against art  
It would be like throwing snowballs at a volcano)

The would-be bandits of my youth  
Are morphed into soap opera stars, every one  
And though I go in (disguised and armed)  
Their world is a counterfeit one  
Where they strive towards nonsensical goals  
And I feel like a bemused traveller  
Coming upon the statue of Ozymandias  
But unable to read the inscription

I have freed myself of role models  
And my idols (who may have known better)  
And find myself quite alone in freedom  
An outlaw without a band  
With everyone to steal from but no one to give to

The membrane (now healed) looks slimy  
And I shudder at the thought of reintegration


End file.
